


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by MissYuki1990



Series: Sterek Christmas Soundtrack [9]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dear Santa,<br/>Thank you for all your presents, but I just need to warn you. If I ever see you kissing my pa again, I will rip your throat out with my teeth.<br/>Sincerely yours,<br/>Talia Claudia Hale</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Baby's first Christmas' written by John Mellencamp, and published by Lyrics © Emi Music Publishing, Regent Music corporation. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the characters of Teen Wolf.**

**cut**

"Will Santa really come tonight, pa?" Stiles chuckled as he tucked his 5 year old daughter in her bed. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and nuzzle his nose again hers. She'd ask him the same question every year on Christmas Eve, and it had yet to stop being the sweetest thing he'd ever heard.

"I don't know, Lee. Have you been a good girl this year?" he asked as he tapped the tip of her small, button nose with his right index finger and she growled cutely.

"You know I was!" she cried out crossing her arms over her chest with a pout, and Stiles snickered.

"And did you send him a letter with your Christmas wishes?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. " _You_ were supposed to send it!"

"Oh?" her eyes widened comically when he winced.

"You _did_ send it, didn't you, pa?" he laughed at her terrified expression and kissed her forehead again.

"Of course I did, Lee," he comforted and she let go of a sigh of relief. "Now go to sleep; you know Santa won't come if you're awake."

She let go of a heavy sigh and pouted. "Alright," she grumbled and Stiles covered her up to her neck with her comforter.

"Sleep well," he murmured as he stood up and walked out of her room. He closed the door and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen as he laughed for himself.

Tomorrow would be a busy day. Christmas was _always_ a busy day for the McCall Pack. Ever since peaceful times settled over Beacon Hills, they've prospered and grown, especially once Derek and Cora returned. Scott was more than happy to accept them into his Pack, and sometimes Stiles still wondered how everything seemed to resolve itself.

Scott and Allison started going out with Stiles' and Isaac's help. Isaac and Allison developed a familial bond, and they were almost as close as Scott and Stiles, so it was only normal for Isaac and Stiles to work together to bring Scott and Allison together again.

It didn't take a lot of effort though. The two were truly meant to be. Lydia and Aiden hit it off right away. Ethan brought Danny into the mix, and some two years later, Danny became a Werewolf of his own will.

It was a surprise for everyone when Allison asked Scott for the Bite. While her father was against it, he knew there was nothing he could do.

What surprised everyone was when Cora and Isaac came out as a couple. The two worked surprisingly well together. Where Cora was hardened by life and loss, Isaac was loving and gentle. Where Isaac was weak and afraid, Cora was strong and patient, which was in on itself a surprise.

Stiles never pegged Cora to be patient with anything, although he experienced the Hale patience on his own skin not long after.

He and Lydia were the only ones who decided to leave for College. Lydia went to MIT, and Stiles went to the Police Academy, much to his father's chagrin. Since everyone in the Pack had someone even before they went to College, Derek and Stiles found themselves working together more often than not, and even then Stiles started to see a change in Derek. He was less the Sourwolf he remembered and more of the kind man Stiles knew he was hiding deep inside.

As they spent more and more time together, feelings started to develop between them. At first it was just companionship. Both loved spending time together, mostly because neither one wanted to spend time with any of the lovesick _pups_ they called Pack-mates. They _were_ happy for the others, but that didn't mean they loved getting the fact that they were single rubbed into their noses all the time.

Stiles was surprised and yet undeniably happy when Derek was the first to visit him at the Academy. As a matter of fact, Derek was the _only_ one besides his dad, who didn't wait for the holidays to see him.

While he stayed in contact with the rest of the Pack via e-mails, Derek took every chance he could find to visit Stiles. The amber eyed man still remembered with fondness the nights he and Derek spent in his dorm talking about everything and nothing.

Since Derek was a Werewolf and thus hard to catch, neither worried about the visiting rules. Stiles still giggled in that ridiculously silly way when he remembered waking up snuggled in Derek's arms after one such visit, with the Werewolf's nose buried in his hair and his body flushed against Stiles'.

After the initial embarrassment they couldn't deny that the feelings of friendship between them seemed to have evolved without them noticing. Before Derek left that day he kissed Stiles for the first time and promised to come back as soon as possible. Every next visit was bitter-sweet, and Stiles couldn't wait to finish the Academy.

Never the less, time passed quickly. Both he and Lydia graduated as valedictorians, and returned to Beacon Hills. Stiles soon became a deputy and Lydia started teaching in Beacon Hills High. Soon they had a double wedding, with Allison marrying Scott, and Lydia marrying Aiden. The year after that Isaac and Cora 'tied the knot', and a year after Ethan and Danny made their Mating official as well.

All eyes turned to Derek and Stiles, but the two were happy taking their own time.

It wasn't a surprise to Scott when Stiles came asking for the Bite, and the Alpha of Beacon Hills was more than happy to grant his brother's wish. John, who by now has gotten used to the supernatural, only smiled at his son and finally gave his blessing to him and Derek.

No one expected to discover something not one of them knew, though. When Danny started to get sick in the mornings, and his scent started to change Deaton shared a little fact with them.

Male Submissive Werewolves could carry a child to term. The technicalities that made it possible were still something no one understood. It had something to do with their wolves being female and werewolves being a dying race, and something Deaton called the 'Magic of the Moon'.

They didn't even try to understand. It was quite a surprise to all of them, but a surprise they soon got used to. Derek and Stiles already talked a few times about adopting a child one day. The knowledge that they could have their _own_ child brought smiles on their faces and peace to their hearts.

So, the years passed them by with only occasional 'hostile' meetings, and the Pack prospered. Danny had a healthy baby boy, followed by Allison giving birth to two beautiful little girls. When Stiles found out he was pregnant, his father insisted on him leaving the force, and he had Derek's backing. Stiles gave up his position gracefully under the condition that he could return to that position one day.

To this day, he regretted nothing.

He had a beautiful daughter, an amazing husband, and a family anyone could wish for.

Each year they gathered at Stiles and Derek's place for the holidays. Derek had the old Hale house rebuilt, and since it was the biggest house the Pack owned, it was only logical they spent their holidays there.

All over the week before Christmas, Stiles had his hands full with making preparations. Allison, Lydia, Danny, Cora and Isaac would come every day to help him prepare food, while Derek, Aiden, Ethan and Scott took care of the Christmas trees for everyone and helped with putting the lights on their houses.

John and Mellissa, who have gotten married a little before Stiles went for College after _much_ convincing by Stiles and Scott, were the proudest grandparents in the world. No one allowed them to do much, so their only job was to spend as much time as possible with the youngest members of the Pack.

Not that they complained; they absolutely adored the children.

Stiles smiled as he finished his cup of tea and took a sip.

Yep; his life was perfect and he wouldn't change a thing.

He heard moving in the living room and chuckled as he placed the tea on the table and walked out of the kitchen. He snickered when he found 'Santa' placing colorfully wrapped gifts under the big Christmas tree in the corner of their living room. 'Santa' turned around and showed Stiles to be quiet giving him a minute wink with his right eye, and Stiles snickered when he heard another excited heartbeat. He walked into the living room as 'Santa' straightened and Stiles chuckled at him.

"You're a bit early this year, _Santa,_ " Stiles spoke and amazing green eyes slightly obscured by fake white hair glimmered mischievously.

"And _you_ should be in bed."

Stiles tsked and pouted as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Well I do believe that I am a bit too _old_ for you to leave me presents," he drawled.

"I _think_ I remember you say that no one is too old for presents." Stiles giggled when 'Santa' took a step closer to him. "Have you been good this year?"

Stiles' eyes glimmered as 'Santa' stopped right in front of him and Stiles placed his hands on his broad chest. He giggled again when he felt the squishy padding under the red coat, and he started to tug and entwine his fingers in the thick, fake beard.

"Oh, I have been _very_ good," he murmured.

'Santa' chuckled and bowed down, and Stiles laughed into the light, chaste kiss they shared. They snickered when they heard a gasp coming from the darkness of the hallway. "Unlike _some_ little girls who should already be in bed!"

The amber eyed man muffled a laugh and tugged the fake beard off, revealing the handsome face of his loving husband, listening to their daughter's quick light footsteps as she ran away into her room. "You've gotten good at this." Derek rolled his eyes.

"This year was supposed to be _your_ turn," he grumbled and Stiles' eyes glowed with mischievousness.

"I promised to pay you back if you did it again this year."

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and placed his hands on Stiles' waist. "Oh, _really_ now?" he drawled and Stiles hummed.

"Let's get you out of those clothes, _Santa_. One little Elf needs your attention," Stiles murmured against Derek's lips and winked at him, and Derek growled low in his throat.

"You will be the death of me," he grumbled and Stiles snickered.

"Oh, you know you love me."

**cut**

"Merry Christmas!" John and Mellissa called out as they entered Stiles and Derek's house, receiving many answers in return, and they laughed as the pups ran over to them. Scott and Allison's daughters, Tanya and Sonya, Danny and Aiden's son, Caleb, and Derek and Stiles' daughter, Talia, jumped on them with huge grins and screams of 'Merry Christmas'.

"Tanya! Sonya! Caleb! Lee! Let your grandparents _breathe_ , for Christ's sake!" Stiles chastised them, although he was grinning, and the four younglings rolled their eyes at him as they allowed John and Mellissa to stand up.

"Merry Christmas, son," John pulled Stiles into a warm hug while the children grabbed the presents he and Mellissa brought.

"Merry Christmas, dad," Stiles kissed John's cheek before Mellissa got a hold of him. "Merry Christmas, mom." She grinned at him and hugged him tightly. "Come in! The others are already in the living room, and the kids can't wait to open their presents."

"Just the kids?" the Sheriff asked and Stiles laughed.

"Alright, Isaac and Scott have been eyeing their presents as well." John and Mellissa laughed as they entered the living room, and another round of greetings occured.

"Alright; who's ready for some presents?!" Scott called out and the children cheered.

"Na-ah! First we'll have some breakfast!" Allison interrupted them and the children pouted while the adults laughed at them.

"Don't worry; the presents won't go anywhere," Lydia comforted them with her hand on her bulging stomach. Pregnancy suited her, just like everything always did. She was due in a month, but the whole Pack thought she was already ready to pop. Never the less, they knew better than say that to her.

"Come on, everyone. We need to set the table and bring the food out," Stiles said and the adults moved as one, not seeing that Talia summoned her cousins closer.

"What is it, Lee?" Caleb asked as they gathered around her. Talia checked if any of the adults were close before she beaconed them closer with a conspiratorial expression on her face.

"I saw something strange last night."

**cut**

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus_   
_underneath the mistletoe last night._   
_She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peep;_   
_she thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep._

**cut**

"What did you see?" Tanya whispered and they moved closer to each other.

"I saw pa kissing Santa!" Talia said and the other children looked at her wide-eyed.

"I saw the same!" Caleb cried out.

"We did too," Tanya and Sonya spoke at the same time and Talia pouted.

"That three-timing cheat!" she snapped.

"I asked mommy why she did that," Sonya said and Tanya nodded, and Talia and Caleb looked at them with almost matching raised eyebrows.

"And what did she say?" Talia asked.

"She said that even adults had to get something for Christmas, and that kiss had been a blessing from Santa Claus so that our parents would have a good year."

Talia, Caleb and Tanya exchanged pouting frowns.

"I wrote a letter to him," Talia grumbled and the others looked at her. "I'll give it to da later so that he can send it to Santa."

"Will you tell your pa what you saw?" Caleb asked with wide, worry-filled eyes.

"No. If what Aunt Ally said is true then Santa didn't mean anything with it. I just wanted to warn him."

"Mommy said that it was a kiss for good luck," Sonya said. "She said she received a kiss from Santa for Christmas ever since she had Tanya and me. She said that Santa gives a kiss to every mother in the world on Christmas, because that's a blessing for a good year."

Tanya, Talia and Caleb exchanged glances, and after a few moments nodded at each other. Before either could say anything, Stiles entered the room and grinned at them. "What are you all still doing here? The faster we finish breakfast, faster you'll be able to open your presents!"

The children cheered and ran to the dining room; all of them except Talia, that is. "Lee? What's wrong?" Stiles walked over to his daughter and crouched beside her.

"Pa, I saw – I saw you last night."

**cut**

_Then, I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus_   
_underneath his beard so snowy white._

**cut**

"What did you see, Lee?" Stiles asked and gently took his daughter's small hands into his as he tried to look into her eyes.

He smiled fondly as she pouted with her head bowed. She was so much like Derek in so many different ways. She even had his amazing eyes and raven black hair, but Stiles could see himself in the lines of her face, and her eyes had his shape even though they had Derek's coloring.

"I saw Santa kissing you," she grumbled and Stiles laughed. Talia looked at him incredulously, but allowed him to pull her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his nose in her hair as he breathed in her scent.

"I have to get a present from Santa as well, Talia," Stiles said as he held her close. "Santa kisses all mommies for Christmas as a blessing for a good year."

"But you're not mommy! You're my pa!" Talia whined with tears in her eyes and Stiles moved back a little so that he could cup her face in his hands.

"I gave birth to you, little one. That _does_ make me your mommy." Talia scrunched up her nose a bit and Stiles chuckled. He tapped the tip of her nose with his right index finger and winked at her when she glared at him. "Don't worry about Santa. Your da is the only man in my life, alright? If it will make you feel better, I will never allow Santa to kiss me again."

Talia's eyes widened. "But you said it was a blessing!" she cried out and Stiles sighed gravely.

"Well, if it bothers you so much, I guess I'll have to give up on my Christmas gift," he spoke mournfully.

"No!" she whined and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. "If it's a blessing kiss, then you shouldn't give up on it! Just – does – does da know?" she asked and Stiles chuckled. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"Of course he knows, love. He saw Santa kissing his mommy as well."

Talia let go of the breath she was holding and nodded. "Alright."

Stiles chuckled and kissed her forehead again. "Now, let's go. We can't keep everyone waiting for much longer." Talia nodded with a small smile and Stiles grinned at her.

"Sure."

Stiles nuzzled closer to Derek as everyone opened their presents sitting around their living room. The children were laughing, the adults were smiling; there was slow Christmas music playing in the background, and the air smelled of pine and Pack. The amber eyed Werewolf smiled when he felt Derek nuzzle his nose in his hair as he hugged him closer, and Stiles sighed in content.

"Pa?"

"Yes, Talia?" Stiles answered. Talia was looking around the room with a confused frown.

All the presents were opened and colorful pieces of paper were lying all over the room, but none of the adults could care less. It would be cleaned up later; much later.

"Where is da's present?" she asked and Stiles raised an eyebrow at her.

"That's right," Derek drawled teasingly and Stiles looked at him. "Where's my present?" Stiles snickered when Derek pouted at him while the other adults snickered and the children looked at the two with confusion written all over their faces.

"Your present will be a bit late this year, I'm afraid," Stiles said mournfully and Derek raised an eyebrow at him. "I'd say some – hm – six and a half months late." Derek frowned in confusion and Stiles found it hard to stop himself from laughing.

Derek's eyes widened slowly as realization colored his eyes when he saw the smile Stiles was trying so hard to suppress tugging at the corners of his cupid-bow lips.

"You – You're kidding," Derek breathed out and Stiles chuckled.

"You know I'm not." In the next moment Derek grinned and Stiles couldn't suppress the smile anymore. "You, Derek Hale, are going to be a father for the second time!" Ss the others cheered Derek scooped Stiles into his arms as he jumped to his feet and spun him around as they laughed.

"You're-…"

"I'm almost two months pregnant!" Stiles interrupted Derek as the former Alpha placed him on the ground and kissed him. "How's _that_ for a Christmas present?!" Derek laughed as Stiles grinned at him.

"Da? Pa?" they looked down at Talia when she tugged on their pants and they crouched lower to look into her eyes.

"What is it, Lee?" Derek asked.

"Is pa really pregnant?" she asked and Stiles chuckled.

"I am, Talia. In about 6 months you're going to have a little brother or sister to play with," he said, and threw Derek a small glance.

"Really?" she asked and Stiles smiled at her lovingly while Derek placed his big, warm hand on her head.

"Really." Stiles said and Talia grinned.

"You're the best!" she threw herself in her parents' arms as Derek and Stiles laughed and the others observed the small family with fond, happy smiles.

It turned out to be the best Christmas yet.

**cut**

Stiles sighed as he finished his cup of tea before he made his way back to bed. The others were already settled in the guest bedrooms, and the children were sleeping. He took a sip of his tea only to chuckle when he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his waist.

"I should have guessed. The only time when you drank tea so late at night was when you were pregnant with Talia."

Stiles sighed when Derek kissed his neck and rubbed his still flat stomach with his hands.

"We were both quite busy for the past few weeks, and I've been determined to hide this from you until Christmas," Stiles said as he placed the tea on the kitchen cabinet and turned around in his husband's arms.

Derek smiled and bowed down to kiss him, and a small smile tugged on his lips when Stiles sighed against his lips. It still amazed him that even after almost 8 years of marriage Stiles still responded to him like he did the first time they kissed.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom," Stiles murmured against Derek's lips and the older Werewolf chuckled.

"I agree." He moved back and took Stiles' hand in his. He halted in his step when Stiles stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Wait a second," Stiles let go of Derek's hand and walked over to the trash-bag in which they gathered what remained of the gift-wrappings. He picked the small white piece of paper off of the top of the pile and slowly unraveled it as Derek joined his side. "This wasn't here before." He murmured as he raised the paper, and both recognized their daughter's messy, crooked handwriting. Moments later they smiled and shook their heads.

_Dear Santa,_

_Thank you for all your presents, but I just need to warn you. If I ever see you kissing my pa again, I will rip your throat out with my teeth._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Talia_ _Claudia Hale_

"She sure is your daughter," Stiles drawled and Derek chuckled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as Stiles folded the piece of paper and put it in the pocket of his hoody. "But she's right; Santa should keep his hands off of my husband," he drawled as he pulled Stiles into his arms.

"Oh, hush you," Stiles murmured as Derek kissed him. The older Werewolf chuckled and nuzzled his nose against Stiles'.

"So? Bed?"

The younger man chuckled.

"Take me to North Pole, Santa."

**cut**

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been_   
_if daddy had only seen_   
_mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

**cut**

**Chip of the ol' block that Talia, right? ;)**

 


End file.
